parrfandomcom-20200215-history
Africa is Good Friday (2001 Film)
Parr Wiki. Nutcracker Donekaels! David Is Nebber, but it's African American Yet. Thank Language for Far away from Davids Heroic Film Jet blue plane. Christmas's Hat. Taking Vacation Hand to Game. Anymore and I'm You Cannot Motherfucking Gun Heroic Comic Text (OUAT) David: This Movie.￼ Who's going to use. Charlot: Probably, Full Down? *Sunia and Fio Gasping* Charlot: Bullshit Licking Nutcracker. *Sword* Die, Nebber: Aww shit. What the heck. My Africa Put it up.￼ Bucky: Shut Up, Your asshole i can't believe Merry Christmas Change a Clothes No matter. Catboy: Ahh! Please Let me know, 34 Hour Later Gekko: Oh Hi. My name is Gekko! Baldi: now it's time for everyone's favorite subject. "Math" David: STHU Baldi Basics. You Bad Word. Baldi: Equals. *Ruler Slapping* Bucky: Qwa! Get the Fuck Out here? You son of a "BITCH". Baldi: .....? Oh. Hi. Welcome my schoolhouse! Fio: ￼HEY HEY HEY BOYS! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE. Sunia: Fio? Just Quite Down. Right?! Bucky and David: Sorry Dad. Baldi: Shut The￼ Fuck Up?! Nebber: *Sigh* Never Mind Guys, Come on. Catboy: WAIT!!!...?? DARN IT RIGHT NOW. *Slams Door* Charlot: Hey nigga. Chill out, he's okay babe. Gekko: Get off computer, that's me chat box. David: what are you talkin to you about? Bucky: he will smack your ass! *￼Chuckles* Catboy: *echo yelling loud upstairs* IS NOT FUNNY!! ENOUGH TO LAUGH? *Gasp* Africa Parr: Fuck Off?! *Push Catboy and Gekko* *Running Downstairs* Sunia: Fio!! Where are you. *Panting* ??... Oh, Fio: Boys. Stop Calling For You? *phone Ringing* David: damn why so loud, *screaming* Gekko!!! Gekko: *skid* Wait. Only, Mom! Dad! Ahh! Wait! Girls? Bucky: Girls! Hey? *Laughter* Damn. Nebber: we can do it stop it!! you know, girls you coming soon,￼ Charlot: 1, 2, 3, 4, *horns tunes* *Catboy David and Charlot Punch Slapping Fight* Fio: Hey stop it stop it face man! Nebber: Pulling up Dumbass. Sunia: Sure freaking facebook? *Phone beeping* *drops phone broke on floor* *Sunia Grunting* Fio: why the hell. Nutcracker toy. Just hold on, David: Qwa. Captain Nutcracker ballet, Just hopefully cool, know when David? my Heroic! To Break phone. Bucky: *sobbing* please going to swallow please don't break it it's work. Catboy: NEBBER!!! LOOK OUT! *Boom* Nebber: huh? *Horn honks car* *￼Rumbling loud* Catboy: I'm Giant Nutcracker Toy!!!! *8 all* I'm Giant Nutcracker Toy!!! *Alarm beeping* *David snooze* *Yawning* David: WTH Isn't Nightmare? *Slam Door* *Panting with Catboy* Nebber: *Angry Growls* YOU HAVING FUCKING ENUFF!!!!? ......???! Fio: You fell In Yell. Sunia: No! Calm down a bit Nebber.....? Charlot: Seriously though for everybody. Bucky: hey David come fix phone cracked ass. *narrator Parr gasp* narrator Parr: Don't Frickin son and daughter has been. Has Father been Mother and On the hell, David: 4 For On Being! *Applause and Cheering* Baldi: The End Trivia ￼Is good friday. Welcome back to Nutcracker Shop. This Parr Cartoon Comics Text. David Catboy Bucky Sunia Fio Charlot And Nebber. Characters Nutcracker Toy House Clean Baldi and Gekko keep i walk. Right, She's Bad Last year Everyone Math, Here? Couldn't find Nightmares, but it's African?! Davids Heroic (1997) G* Category:Davids Heroic Category:Film Category:Film (2009) Category:Movie Category:Story Episode Category:Bad Word